Cập nhật
0.10: > Initial Release * 0.11: > Optimizations > Added Age Display * 0.12: > Added XP system > Fixed Image dragging issue in action bar > Fixed leaderboard display > Fixed freezing issue when getting a kill * 0.13: > Increased Map Size > Fixed leaderboard issue > Added Idle time out > Added Upgrades after each age > Added max age limit > Fixed issue where you get stuck on the edge of the map > Made it easier to hit players and trees > Performance Improvement * 0.14: > Added hover highlights > Fixed UI issues > Added new Items > You now earn items when you level up > You can no longer eat food if you have max health * 0.15: > Added Age 2 Upgrades (2 new weapons) > Added weapon logic on server > Adjusted leaderboard width > Updated Favicon > Increased Map Size again > Bug Fixes * 0.16: >Great Axe now also farms points faster > Reduced sword damage a bit > Increased Map Scale a lot > Increased player move speed a bit > Buffed Wood and Stone Wall Health > Reduced Cookie and Apple power > Added featured youtuber Link to menu (randomly selects youtuber that has played moomoo) > Fixed spawn issue on server * 0.17: > Added party join links. > Increased sword range > Added Mine Building (Allows you to mine stone) > Adjusted combat mechanics a bit; Attacking slows you down a bit > Fixed Leaderboard score display > Added more youtubers to the featured list * 0.18: > Fixed some of the disconnect issues > Added twitter button > Fixed Discord Link > Added more youtubers to list > Added reddit link * 0.19: > Fixed some of the disconnect issues > Added twitter button > Fixed Discord Link > Added more youtubers to list > Added reddit link * 0.20: > Added Alliances (Top right button in-game. Names must be unique) > Fixed some issues on the server > Added new Youtubers to Feature List > Improved Performance on Server Side * 0.21: > Added kicking function to alliances > Updated Tribe UI so you can see all Members in a List > The last name you used is now saved > Increased Server Size again > Fixed Keys issue when opening Alliance Menu > Renamed Alliances to Tribes > Increased Map Size > Increased Forest Density > Disabled Spammy Characters in Tribe Names > Renamed Score to Gold > Added Gold Ores around map > Added new Youtubers to List * 0.22: > Added Castle Wall Upgrade > Added Doors > Fixed some issues on Server > Optimized client side rendering > Nerfed Short sword > Moved Short Sword and Great Axe to Age 2 > Added Day/Night Cycle (Later, monsters will spawn at night) > Make Map Larger Again * 0.23: > Fixed Jitter > Added servers in Europe > Server Optimization * 0.24: > General Fixes > Adjusted Interpolation > Replaced Door with Trap > Made movement a bit smoother * 0.25: > Added Goldfish > Buffed Pit Trap HP > Improved all collisions > Added Store: (Items are kept after death) > Added Hats (Created by EatMyApples) > Increased Spike Knockback a bit > Removed Castle Walls for now > Made Great Axe movement speed faster > Forcing Position in case of lag (reduces rubber banding) > Made Map Larger > Added Boost Platform (pushes objects in a certain direction) > Fixed issue with clan invites > Fixed Bug with clan creation * 0.26: > Fixed Getting stuck issue > Changed Boost Pad a bit > Fixed some collision issues * 0.27: > Adjusted Store Display > Fixed spike knockback > Made night time darker > Increased Boost Pad Limit > Increased Trap limit > Renamed Points to Gold > Added Bush Hat > Reduced Goldfish speed * 0.28: > Added Gold Ores back > You now keep some of the resources after death (1/4) > Added passive effects to some of the hats > Added new Hats > Fixed Great Axe description > Optimized Collision Checking on Server